visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Moi dix Mois
Moi dix Mois is the solo project of former MALICE MIZER guitarist Mana. Biography Moi dix Mois were announced as Mana's solo project on his birthday, March 19th 2002. The project included vocalist Juka and bassist Kazuno, while Tohru was only reported as a support member on drums. Their first concert was held at SHIBUYA-AX on July 31st at the event "Dis inferno", which was produced by Mana's fashion brand Moi-même-Moitié. The release of their first single Dialogue Symphonie and national tour forbidden shortly after. The first full-length Dix infernal was released again on Mana's birthday the following year. The final gig of the tour for Dix infernal was filmed for a DVD release. In May 2004 Tohru becomes an official member of the project and the single Shadows Temple, from the album NOCTURNAL OPERA, is released. Mysterious member Shadows X was listed as second vocalist in the booklet. He would appear on most of Moi dix Mois future releases and he is rumored to be Mana himself. NOCTURNAL OPERA marked the start of Mana's activities overseas. He appeared as a special guest on Japan Expo in Paris in July 2004 and also opened the international division of his fanclub Mon Amour. On December 15th guitarist and death vocalist K appeared as a new member. With this lineup Moi dix Mois would go on the tour Invite to immorality, with performances in Japan, France and Germany in March and April 2005. At the final gig of this tour Juka left the band after a sudden announcement. Moi dix Mois went on hiatus for a few month. On their fanclub magazine it was reported that Kazuno and Tohru had left the project in September 2005, leaving Mana, K and a yet undisclosed new vocalist as the only remaining members. Mysterious vocalist Seth (confirmed but never officially announced to be SEIJI from Brain Hacker) was then announced and with this three member lineup Moi dix Mois released the mini-album Beyond the Gate. They toured Europe and Japan again from March to May 2006 with Sugiya and [[Hayato|'Hayato']] respectively on bass and drums as live support musicians. They would later become official members as well, even though an official statement was never made. The single Lamentful Miss in October was the first with the new five member lineup. For their new album DIXANADU they extensively toured Europe and became particularly popular overseas. They then slowed down their activities from 2008 having gigs only every few months and hardly releasing new material. In 2012 they celebrated their tenth anniversary with a series of concerts and the remake album Reprise. This was the first release not to be produced by Mana's historical label Midi:Nette. It seems that Midi:Nette ceasing to exist after the collaboration with executive producer Yukie Ito (who was producing Mana's works on Midi:Nette since his days in MALICE MIZER) ended. For the last concert of the Le dixieme anniversaire tour on March 20th 2013, Moi dix Mois' original lineup appeared on stage once more with Juka, Tohru and Kazuno as well as the current members. K was found dead at his house on May 19th 2014, and in December former OMEGA DRIPP guitarist took his position. In 2015 Moi dix Mois have been reported writing and recording new songs for a future album release. Lineup 'Former Members' 'Lineup Chronology' TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:700 height:280 PlotArea = width:600 height:230 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums id:5color value:black legend:albums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:160 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:19/03/2002 till:01/01/2017 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2003 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2002 BarData= bar:Juka bar:Seth bar:Mana bar:K bar:Ryux bar:Kazuno bar:Sugiya bar:Tohru bar:Hayato LineData = at:19/03/2003 color:5color layer:back at:20/07/2004 color:5color layer:back at:01/03/2006 color:5color layer:back at:28/03/2007 color:5color layer:back at:15/12/2010 color:5color layer:back at:11/07/2012 color:5color layer:back PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:Juka from:19/03/2002 till:24/04/2005 text:Juka bar:Seth from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2017 text:Seth bar:Mana color:2color from:19/03/2002 till:01/01/2017 text:Mana bar:K color:2color from:15/12/2004 till:19/05/2014 text:K bar:Ryux color:2color from:07/12/2014 till:01/01/2017 text:Ryux bar:Kazuno color:3color from:19/03/2002 till:01/12/2005 text:Kazuno bar:Sugiya color:3color from:11/03/2006 till:01/01/2017 text:Sugiya bar:Tohru color:4color from:19/03/2002 till:01/12/2005 text:Tohru bar:Hayato color:4color from:11/03/2006 till:01/01/2017 text:Hayato Discography All music and lyrics by Mana. 'Albums' 'Singles' 'DVD' 'Others' * 2002.??.?? Voice from inferno (fanclub promo) 'Omnibus albums' * 2006.03.31 Orkus Presents: The Best Of 2005 * 2006.11.24 13th Street - The Sound Of Mystery 2 'Books' * 2004.10.25 Magnifique Gallery Dix moi.jpg References * http://moidixmois.altervista.org/ External links * Moi dix Mois official website * Midi:Nette website * Moi dix Mois fansite Category:Indies Category:Solo projects